vaultofthearchonfandomcom-20200214-history
147753-pay-more-for-account-bound-hahahaha-no
Content ---- ---- ---- hmmm poopy... Highest I've seen is 25 and usually tends to be for some charity thing and they also tend to be more unique(model, texture, and animation) than reskins of in-game mounts. That is just my experience though, but otherwise hovers around 20. Again that is my experience... | |} ---- ---- ---- According to someone on reddit its 17.50 for the account bound option on the mount. | |} ---- How much are mounts in other games? | |} ---- It's the same prices as other mounts for single and then more for account-wide. Same with the pets. Edited December 2, 2015 by Atomicpanda | |} ---- ---- ---- ---- That would be a generous price I think, I wouldn't mind them charging 20 Not like they couldn't make use of the money | |} ---- 20$ on average with it always being account bound | |} ---- If thate not milking....geeeez | |} ---- Well then, this price seems pretty reasonable, doesn't it? An account bound mount for less than the going rate in other games? | |} ---- Not when they charge almost 60% more for the account bound option lol | |} ---- ---- I don't understand. It's $20 in other games, and $17.50 in this game. Who cares what the non-account bound costs if the account bound is cheaper than the account bound in other games? | |} ---- ---- ---- Ok, I'm confused...It's an extra $17.50 to make a previously purchased mount account wide? | |} ---- ---- ---- No, if I've read correctly you either paying the equivalent of 17.50 in Ncoin(1380). The single character cost is less, it's an option not an additional fee. Edited December 2, 2015 by Typrop | |} ---- ---- I bet they come up with an exchange system or a way to "pay the difference" to make an item account bound. Just wait. | |} ---- Huh. Did that get added to the store? Kind of went up with very little fanfare. Well, Honestly wouldn't surprised if it cost more for account bound versions. Edit: Just took a look. Honestly, prices seem about what I'd expect. Getting an account wide version costs just under the price of buying the item twice, which is fair. Some games put the account wide options at closer to 3 times the standard cost. I will give it that this may become very expensive with some mounts. Like if the protostar hoverboard had an account bound version, it would likely be 1000 omnibits, or 2000 Ncoin. That would be pretty pricey. Edited December 2, 2015 by Coldin | |} ---- I can't speak for other people, but I'm not so much complaining as wanting to know what the costs of future mounts will be. The cash shop has different tiers of costs for mounts and pets; something like the Ghostly warpig was 1590NCoin/$20USD as I recall. (someone can correct me on the USD price, but i know the mounts was 1590). It seems that this mount shares the same pricing tier as the road render mounts if this si the case and so an account bound version of the road render would be 1380 as well. Given that, if something like the warpig were to be put in, I would guess the cost to be 2500 Ncoin which equals out to like $31.25 USD. Edited December 2, 2015 by Typrop | |} ---- I'd actually be ok with that. | |} ---- ---- They did put this up on the site as well as Facebook. http://www.wildstar-online.com/en/news/2015-12-02-pet-acular-spectacular/ https://www.facebook.com/WildStarOnline/posts/983052861768488 EDIT: It's also located on the games Launcher. Edited December 2, 2015 by Equa1ity | |} ---- If they keep the same pricing scheme of charging 75% more for the account-bound version, something like the Ghastly Skeletal Warpig (1590/$19.86) would cost around 2783 NCoin or $34.78. Of course, this is purely speculation since they may use different pricing for the most expensive mounts. Edited December 2, 2015 by Cantatus | |} ---- I would expect limited time, special occasion (seasonal) Mount's and pet's to cost more just like with every MMO compared to standard, everday ones. | |} ---- ---- ---- Yeah I already mentioned this earlier (just wow and ff), but people are too busy wanting to cry about a positive change. | |} ---- These are cosmetics. There's going to be a coolness/degree of difficulty premium. Which is perfectly fine. | |} ---- ---- I think the reason it has taken so long, and wasn't instantly a blanket across all mounts, is that kind of upgrade would prove difficult. Here's hoping they hammer out an option for it though. | |} ---- woops I used 57%, *smacks self* I guess then the hoverboards might be 2080ish as well? Again, I am NOT complaining. I am just asking/speculating on pricing of other mounts. More specifically if other mounts will follow the same treatment in pricing or not. Also yes, I'd be for a retroactive token or something that could be purchased. | |} ---- ---- Don't we kinda or can pay for that already with service tokens though? | |} ---- ---- ---- ---- Yes because it led to worse crap in other games that already charge more and have stayed solid on those prices for years? I have a quote for you from Samuel Clemens "Better to remain silent and be thought a fool than to speak and to remove all doubt." Edited December 2, 2015 by War Siren | |} ---- ---- First off, like what? They've been very generous so far with F2P. Honestly, they've been far nicer about this than I think any of us expected...but they do have to make money somehow. I've seen so many posts in various places from players who've stated that they'd be wiling to spend a lot more money on the CS if only they had an account bound option, even if that option cost more...and now we have that. Secondly, I highly doubt they'd do that to costumes. As it is, do you know how many other games have dyes that are single use only? And I mean all of the dyes, even Cash Shop ones. Imagine having to buy your favorite dye over and over and over and over and over and over and over (and before you get snarky, I don't mean for different characters due to a current lack of account-bound dyes and you know it)...Oh, and if you wanna change your face? Better save up for that Appearance Changing Scroll, cupcake. (Edited to add: I mean that for other games, not for here) I could see them somehow adding something costume-wise to the cash shop (like they already did, with extra slots/holowardrobe space), but as for actually overhauling the system like that? That might be a gut wound the game wouldn't recover from for a long, long time, and so I really doubt they'd do it. There's a lot they could add/do to make more money and still keep things interesting. Add yet more costume/character slots, decor space, mounts, pets, dyes, costumes...they could add differently shaped housing plots (and don't forget all those options, too! Skies, grounds, decor, music, etc) or more plug space, etc. And you would still be able to buy all of that for free with Omnombits. Edited December 2, 2015 by Kavi | |} ---- We can purchase everything (excluding Madam Fay Coin) mounts, pets etc with OmniBits costing you nothing in real money. It's the fairest F2P pricing scheme of any MMO around! That plus they're cheaper as well compared to all other competitors. Edited December 2, 2015 by Equa1ity | |} ---- I would go to a Draken strip club....just sayin' | |} ---- Omni bits....rofl k | |} ---- Dont forget it's 100 ncoin for 2p on Entity. I don't know other servers. | |} ---- ---- I think this is what your argument boils down to. You're not happy everything is not free. Edited December 2, 2015 by VizeLX | |} ---- seems like you are the only one really salty about this, the consensus seem to be this was the range of prices expected and this is a good change that only need an option for people who bought mounts before it. on other news i welcome this change, so people vote with your wallets so they give the option, this is their marketing research, so let tell us that we want it | |} ---- ---- It's OmniBits, I don't get your sarcasm. There's also an option in the Cosmic Rewards system to increase the drop rate of OmniBits by 100%. Of course, you'll need to support the Game to earn that benefit. (Warning: sarcasm incoming) The new Welfare MMO hasn't been released yet. Player's will be able to use their monthly food card for in Game purchases. It seems as if you want a completely free game with a free store. The bills need to be paid somehow. Edited December 2, 2015 by Equa1ity | |} ---- Duh, free ride baby! /sarcasm. | |} ---- First of all, I need to comment on this. Bazeleel, I really don't understand why you still hang around and spend your time on Wildstar. You have not done anything else but putting hate on Wildstar and Carbine, since you game back, originally announcing that you weren't satisfied with how the game turned out, and stopped playing. Suddenly you're back, and haven't done anything but using every opportunity you had to bash the game and the studio. If anyone else haven't told you, id mention it: Go do something else to spend your time on - something that you actually like and enjoy! At least the rest of us can be in peace that way. Regarding the bull-crap you're fireing on in this post. It really tells a lot about how you try and use every opportunity to bash something surrounding Wildstar, even though it has no footing or sense of reality. Fact #1: The current prices for character bound items are mostly a lot lower then industry standard, in comparison with similar AAA-mmo titles Fact #2: The new prices for account bound items, in most cases, bring the prices closer to the market practice and standard Fact #3: The newly introduced account bound prices will mostly be in a range which is still lower than what other mmo's charge for character bound items Based on these facts, most reasonable people would say that the prices in Wildstar, for account bound items are now being charged standard industry prices, and the character bound prices are discounted and lower in comparison. But really. It's not about facts is it? It's about bashing Wildstar as much as you can to make them look bad, even though it makes you look like someone that hasn't passed high-school. | |} ---- Long time no see, Tex :D | |} ---- ---- ---- As you can see, somethings never change! Howdy, Hob Ol' Son! B) Edited December 2, 2015 by Tex Arcana | |} ---- LOL. This is exactly what I thought too! | |} ---- I was going to say, 'Manu, you have a one track mind. Then I counted at least three tracks there, so good job! ;) :lol: | |} ---- It's not just WildStar they bash .... I love the fact that they finally got the account bound pets and mounts. The pricing I think is fair. After all, subbed players can have up to 14 characters and f2p players can have 4. The pricing being doubled is better in the long run. Now all we need is the older store pets and mounts become account bound, too. Hopefully, that's the next move. Thank you! Edited December 2, 2015 by Cirinde | |} ---- ---- ---- 790 single use, 1380 account wide. | |} ---- The prices for the minipets didn't change. The two that were available prior to today (L'il Scratches and Trask Tenderling) are the same prices they were yesterday. This isn't going from "790Ncoin for char bound pet vs 860NCoin for account bound now." The new one that costs 790 NCoin costs 1380 NCoin for account-wide, which all aside, I think is a little ridiculous for a minipet. Unless the pet is extremely special, nearly $20 for a minipet seems way overpriced. The others are more reasonably priced (860 NCoin) compared to other MMOs (WoW's are around $10, for instance). Edited December 2, 2015 by Cantatus | |} ---- ---- ---- Well whoopee I can cap my Omnibits faster. The account bound pricing seems to be slightly higher than their former character bound pricing. Relative to the industry Carbine is being awesome. So much this. A $20 mount? It had better be something super awesome because that is well beyond my impulse buy threshold for something non-tangible. | |} ---- ---- Oh I wouldn't say that.... Remember when the strain board was 150 plat back when it was actually HARDCORE to farm plat? What did Carbino do? Cut the price down to 15 Plat. What did Carbino do to those of us who spent 150 plat? Gave us the flying cupcake :) Oh Carbino. | |} ---- In-game currency vs real money... Are you seriously still upset over that? xD Good grief. The prices they picked are good for mounts. Not so sure about pet pricing. But <$20 for an account-bound mount is fine (though technically it's $20 because you can't buy $17.50 worth of NCoin). | |} ---- ---- In game time spent grinding plat (2 weeks) VS me and just having to enter card info Yes. Even 20 years after this game is long forgotten I won't ever forget Carbino o/ but I am okay with this account bound method. | |} ---- This is the point of contention. I don't think we can be so dismissive or literal about "cost" when it comes to cosmetics. In every game I know of with ongoing development, one of the biggest bottlenecks is Art. This puts time invest and money paid to artists at a huge premium above and beyond the literal cost. I have no problem with them trying to recoup that investment with some quick turnaround projects that bring in a high margin, especially when it allows them the time and money to keep adding free assets to the game on a regular basis (consider all the easy access stuff they've put in the game since F2P). We're paying a premium so that we get more stuff above and beyond the thing we're paying for. | |} ---- ---- Not everyone plays for the same amount of time nor reaches the cap every week. I wouldn't be surprised if the OmniBit cap were raised at some point. Either in the Cosmic Rewards system (which will most likely have additional Tiers added) or as a bonus to Signature service (this has been discussed at lengths). Carbine added the drop rate increase for a reason. Edited December 3, 2015 by Equa1ity | |} ---- I agree, the one being so high is a bit crazy. Not sure what's going on with that...definitely a bit much. Didn't notice that one at first! Edited December 3, 2015 by Kitsune Hazard | |} ---- ---- I will spend money on this. First, it is a F2P game - money has to be made somewhere. Second, at $17.50 price tag - it is about $7 bucks cheaper than account bound mounts in other games - GG cry more scrub. | |} ---- It sounds completely in step with what I've seen several other games do--as well as what some basic sense of fairness would suggest for a game with accounts that often, but not always, have multiple characters. It's more expensive to unlock it for the whole account than for a single character. Not wildly so, but moreso. Sounds about right to me. Since you seem VERY upset about this, what exactly were you imagining they were going to do? | |} ---- ---- I wasn't aware there was a Ncoin/plat exchange live in-game. Or are you talking about privately negotiated purchases that the game doesn't regulate or guarantee? | |} ---- ---- ---- ---- ---- Called scammer's paradise. | |} ---- Yep, called player driven economy. | |} ---- I haven't heard anyone getting scammed. If worried, trade with someone that is in an established guild | |} ---- I'm not worried, because I wouldn't do it at all. | |} ---- ---- ---- ---- ---- ---- ---- ---- I saw a lot of people ask for it, talk about it. I don't really mind the change, it's good. Should have been done from the beginning really. Would be even better if they did it retro-actively for all mounts, past purchases included. It's just the same every damned time: Carbine does A Players demand B Carbine gives out B Players whine how A was better and now need solution C | |} ---- Or players whine about how B isn't 100% free and therefore is "just another money grab". | |} ---- It's Free 2 Play, of course it's free! | |} ---- ---- ---- Don't be sad *hug* I think it's actually a good thing. Despite the negative title of the thread people have come out and openly expressed that they're happy. I would be shocked if a Dev just judged a thread soley based on the title as opposed to the content within. Imagine it...A Dev sees the thread goes "oh boy...her we go" and as they progress through it you can see them smile "oh...we did good, yay!". | |} ---- I'm more concerned with how the passing observer might judge the game based on the thread title at a casual glance. First impressions and all. I actually have no dog in this hunt at all (I'm unlikely to buy a mount), but I want people who do buy these things to see the fair pricing (compared to other games) and think "wow- this seems like a good deal". | |} ---- I think the key issue here is that the players demanding B and the players whining about how A was better aren't the same players. The playerbase isn't a single large group, and they don't have uniformly realistic expectations. It's a safe bet that nothing Carbine does will make every subset of their playerbase happy. | |} ---- You'd have to be pretty out of touch with how F2P games work to not recognize that "costs more for account-bound" is pretty typical for these games, so my first impression of this thread at a casual glance was "uh... what's this guy's problem?" | |} ---- ---- Sorry to hear that, you obviously have the plat to purchase the items with having all the GA/DS boe's (unless spent it on that). But having account bound is awesome. People purchasing them from people thru gifts is a great idea and no matter what, Carbine still makes money off the purchase. Player A puts in time to farm the plat. Player B Buys Ncoin. Player A buys product from B. Carbine gets paid regardless and in fact, probably making more money because Player A may not have the actual money to purchase all the mounts, but he has all the time in the world to farm plat. He could be a broke college kid. I'm actually really surprised that someone hasn't set up a "brokerage" circle or guild or something and make money off that. Establish your self as a reliable seller, bring in other sellers and have them setup a 1% purchase fee to you. The players get the warm fuzzy that not getting scammed and if you are scammed, the player gets his plat back because covered by the brokerage circle, and the player that scammed you gets "banned" by the community because said brokerage circle becomes well known. By doing playermade trades, and having a customer base and not having the MMO regulate the item, to me, that is sandbox MMO in its purest essence. And it's purely cosmetic. Sure, in a roundabout way, people can buy power buy selling Ncoin, and turning around with that plat and buying gear. But that has been in the game since day 1 with Credd (BTW, please make signature service have increase amount of weekly Omnibits so more people would get signature service which in turns drives up Credd prices). But I digress, got off topic a little. YOU DID GOOD CARBINE for implementing this and listening to the playerbase. You may not get the results you want for this first mount to sell because the mount is meh, but you should see pets increase. *Or if Carbine really wanted to get involved, could set up a NCOIN ah/market. Players "buy" ncoin and place it on market, the mmo finance to determine cost per ncoin= x amount plat per ncoin. Example: Player A purchase 800 Ncoin. Player A places 600 Ncoin on the market. Price is going for 2g=1 Ncoin (current rate of 100Ncoin=2p). And would update every day at 4am est. Think of it like gas and how that price changes daily. Edited December 3, 2015 by Orrestes | |} ---- ---- ---- Someone did it isn't doing so well. XD This has 6 pages people gravitate here, Plus the negative title is click bait, | |} ---- This. People see the negative title and just click "reply" (without so much as attempting to read the rest of the thread) so they can say "rabble rabble yea me too down with Carbine!!" to sound like one of the other "cool kids". Edited December 3, 2015 by TheChuaBrigade | |} ---- ummmm what? Have you read the thread? There's been next to no one who agreed with the OP | |} ---- ---- I assume that if someone did this, the moderators would just merge it in here. It is what it is- just wish it could have gone down differebtly. | |} ---- Yeah, I have. The one person who agreed with the OP didn't seem to read the thread either. At any rate. people tend to post thread titles with negative connotations because it draws more views. That's what I was getting at with my statement. | |} ---- Yep. You were right. Oh well. | |} ---- ---- lmao how? | |} ---- ---- You mean all those threads where players suggested this exact option? I'm glad Carbine shows they're still listening.. they gave us exactly what we asked for.. sure, some prices may still be a tad high... but overall they're priced well. | |} ---- To be fair, plenty of people posted to say they felt the mounts should have been account-bound at the original character price point. But since sufficient people said they would be happy to pay more to get the account-bound option, it was inevitable this was how it would pan out. Usual marketing tactics. Pitch the initial price high and get a tidy return from early adopters. Ride out the complaints from regular customers, then appear to "listen" and be seen to make a compromise by setting your prices to where you planned to set them all along. Protect yourself from the wrath of early adopters by ring-fencing their purchases, at least in the short or medium term. It's not greed, it's just a business finding out what prices the market will support for rented digital fluff. | |} ---- Sad but true | |} ---- While true and obvious, I'm still glad we got account wide mounts and pets. | |} ---- ---- ---- Yep, whatever anyones' views on WoW, there is no denying this is an excellent feature and it works really really well. It's wonderful to build up a big stable of mounts and have access to them on all alts, it creates a really nice feelgood factor. Since Blizzard aren't known for doing anything which harms their bottom line, such a system must be working fine with their cash shop mounts too. | |} ---- Did you even read the replies in this thread? This is what the community asked for. | |} ---- ---- The community was pretty unified in the demand for "account bound". There were a few waving the "we'll pay more" banner but that sentiment was not so widely shared. That said, relative to the industry standard, CRB's account bound prices are really good so cheers for that. But that doesn't address the fact that the industry standard makes a mockery of "micro transactions". | |} ---- There is no 'standard' on these things. It's either an overt scam or a covert scam but that's it. | |} ---- ----